Truth or Dare
by Torn Two Ways
Summary: Solomon/Saya pairing, all human. Just a regular game of truth or dare but Nathan and Diva try to make it something more. What could they be planning? Oneshot


"Okay... Saya, truth or dare?" asked Nathan while snickering to himself.

Saya moved from the floor to the couch and laid down. "Umm... I pass, I'm starting to get tired."

Nathan threw his head back, laughing hysterically. "Oh, Saya, you should know that you can't ever pass in truth or dare, it's against the rules." He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper then gave her 'the look'. "Please, " he pleaded, "just one more round?"

"One more?"

"Yes, darling, that's what I said and I would never go back on my word."

Saya gave him a playful smile. "Alright, I choose... dare."

Solomon elbowed Nathan in the ribs. "Make it a good one," he suggested.

Nathan put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, looking as though he was deep in thought. "Let's see... umm..." Suddenly, a wicked smile ran across his face as his eyes slowly opened and he glanced at Diva.

Diva, who seemed to know what he was thinking, sighed and then nodded.

"Alright, got it!" Nathan looked back at Saya, "Saya, you must..." he paused and looked at his nails.

Hagi impatiently tapped his index on his arm. "My god, Nathan, just tell her what she has to do already!" He shouted.

Nathan held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, it's called dramatic affect, people. Okay, Saya, you have to kiss Solomon on the lips."

"What, Nathan, are you serious?" Hagi questioned.

Solomon's eyes were huge. "There must be regulations."

Laughing, Nathan looked from Solomon to Saya and back. "What? You said to make it a good one so I did."

"But... I... she... I didn't mean that good!!" He looked at Saya, winced, then gave her an apologetic look.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, the rules of the game are that if you are given a dare, you must follow through with it, right?" enforced Diva.

"How right you are, Diva," Nathan clapped his hands, "So, Saya, you must do it."

Saya glared at Nathan. "Please, Nathan, anything but that. It's not fair!"

"But, Saya," Nathan said innocently, "it's truth or dare and its 100 percent fair."

She sat up and crossed her arms. "No," she stated, "choose something else for me to do."

Nathan shook his head. "Sorry, darling, you know the rules and it would be unfair for me to change them."

Saya glanced at Solomon who just shrugged at her. Her expression somewhat softened and Nathan could see that she was starting to consider doing it.

"Come on, Saya," he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "Solomon?"

"Saya?"

She felt embarrassed asking for permission but she didn't want to end up losing their friendship over a kiss. Unless he wanted to kiss her.

Solomon sighed and looked at Nathan. "Nathan," he started, "can't you think of anything else? Anything at all?"

He looked up at the ceiling, "Well... let's see... nope, I can't think of anything else."

Solomon exhaled a noisy sigh. "Fine, but your gonna pay for this. Someday, Nathan, you are so going to pay for this. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday, you won't know when or where, you'll-"

"Pay for this," Nathan finished, "Yeah, I get it." He looked at the two and cleared his throat. "Well?"

Everyone looked at Saya. She felt herself turning beat red.

"Saya?" Nathan urged.

She looked at Solomon again, still looking for his approval. The smile he gave her told her to go for it.

Saya bit her bottom lip, wishing her heart rate would slow down and wishing she wasn't feeling so... good about this. She would not kiss him the way she wanted to, especially during a silly game of truth or dare. All she would do would make it seem like she was playing along, just act like it meant nothing.

Saya sat on the floor next to Solomon, repeating in her head _'Just play along, it's just a game' _, and stared into his clear blue eyes. _'It means nothing' _she thought as she closed in on him.

But as soon as their lips met, the thought escaped her mind. She tried to pull back before she got too carried away but his hand moved to the back of her head, holding her their. Surprise radiated through her body and she let herself lean in closer, deepening the kiss.

Nathan's eyes met Diva's and she gave him a nod. She quietly walked behind the sofa Solomon and Saya were leaning on and began moving it back very slowly until Solomon flopped on the ground with Saya on top of him.

Solomon's eyes flew open as Saya raised her head, releasing the kiss. "Hey," he muttered.

Saya just stared at him, then started giggling uncontrollably.

"Diva, that was not funny," Solomon protested but had no anger in his words. Saya was still lying on his chest and giggling.

"Saya?"

She looked at him and smiled. Solomon was still on his back and stared up at her. She was so beautiful. Funny, witty, and obviously bold. His lips continued to tingle from their kiss and he realized that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Solomon?" Saya asked uneasily.

He smiled and kissed her again. It was short and when he released her, giggles filled the room. Saya off of him quickly, making sure that he couldn't kiss her again.

Solomon sighed and looked at Nathan. "Well, Nathan, are you happy now?"

"What are you talking about? It wasn't to make me happy."

Then Solomon turned to Diva. "Oh, Diva, I am never going to forget your part in this, you know?"

"In that case, I am in your dept." Diva smirked.

"You both should always know," Saya piped in, "paybacks a bitch."

"Oh, well, we'll worry about it when it happens," Nathan dismissed her. "Okay, Diva, it's your turn."

"Finally," she sighed. "Let's see... Solomon, truth or dare?"

"I refuse to do anymore dares so truth."

"Okay then," Diva nodded and paused. "Tell us how you felt about kissing my big sister?"

Solomon just stared at Diva. _'What the heck?' _he thought while he stared at the floor.

"Now, Solomon, you must be honest."

He shrugged uncomfortably and answered, "Fine, it was... nice, all right? It was nice."

Saya frowned at his answer. "Nice? That's it?" she asked before stopping herself.

He scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, it was nice," he repeated.

Saya snickered at what he said. "Nice, huh?" She moved so she was face to face with him and looked him in the eyes. "You thought that was nice, I'll show you nice." She took his face in her hands and kissed him again but with much more passion. Solomon didn't even try to fight back and started kissing her back. One hand was on her back while the other was on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Nathan snickered and exchanged a glance with Diva.

They both knew that this was way better then they planned.

**A/N: Ahhh... I love happy endings. I am a huge Solomon and Saya fan so this was really fun to write. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think but with no flames. All spelling and grammar errors are my fault.**


End file.
